


"Welcome to your first day at Free Use Inc., sir! I’m your secretary. Let me show you around..."

by ShawnaLee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Secretaries, Sex Work, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Voyeurism, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: A man begins a new career at a brothel named ‘Free Use Ltd.” While he knows they value customer experience and a very well-mannered clientele, he doesn’t expect that he will be in on the experience. After viewing the different kinds of rooms they offer, his secretary asks what room he would like to have, since all management must understand what their clients experience...
Kudos: 3





	"Welcome to your first day at Free Use Inc., sir! I’m your secretary. Let me show you around..."

[F4M] Welcome to your first day at Free Use Inc., sir! I’m your secretary. Let me show you around... [Office] [Secretary] [Sir] [Voyeurism] seeing the rooms for [Gloryhole] [Gangbang] [Which would you like? Me? Of course!] [Under the desk] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Facefuck] [Sex] [Cum in mouth] 

\---

A man begins a new career at a brothel named ‘Free Use Ltd.” While he knows they value customer experience and a very well-mannered clientele, he doesn’t expect that he will be in on the experience. After viewing the different kinds of rooms they offer, his secretary asks what room he would like to have, since all management must understand what their clients experience...

All Characters in this script are 18+.

Note: All dialogue and actions, as well as sound effects are optional. Add and remove whatever you wish! :)

\---

Hello, sir? Welcome to Free Use Incorporated! This is your first day in management, correct?

Me? Oh, I’m your secretary, of course. You may call me Miss Madeline. Would you like me to show you around? Were you informed of the intricacies of the business?

They didn’t? Oh, my. I apologize. We have many in management here at Free Use, and you’ll get to meet them soon enough. Here, come with me! I’ll show you to a few of our rooms, and talk about what sorts of things you’ll be responsible for. Me, I’m responsible for taking care of anything you need, such as organizing meetings, coffee, or anything else. 

(Footsteps sound out)

Now, here at Free Use, we pride ourselves on acceptance and understanding. Any gender and sexuality gets what they need, and we are sure to provide it, as long as it’s within our means, and as long as they are an acceptable client.

We are quite selective in our clientele, as worker safety is our top priority. Our performers are treated with the utmost respect, and we demand the same respect from our clients. If our workers are ever uncomfortable, we are sure to assess the situation, and take action immediately. We have the top customer and worker satisfaction in the industry! A happy worker makes for happy work, as the other management says!

After all, sex work is important, and we take great pride in it. Ah, here we are. This is one of our popular rooms—the gloryhole room. Are you prepared? (Giggle) Oh, sometimes people aren’t ready for it, despite knowing what our business is all about. 

Here. (Shutter opens) 

The workers and clients know full well we have one-way windows, as these are necessary for safety, and contracts are signed. Do not worry. As you can see, we have a man being...serviced, and our ladies are quite enthusiastic with their work. 

It’s not just about the sex, sir. We ensure the customer feels taken care of, and if they wish to speak during, they can, as well, if it makes them more comfortable. 

Our workers do not simply work as hard and as fast as possible--it’s an experience. Watch as she teases him at first, gently, but slowly her touch becomes more intense. Her tongue slowly leading up and down, giving his balls loving attention, teasing, and--you can see the client is more than enjoying himself. She’ll put more in over time, and our clients absolutely love this room. It also provides them with a comfort that their identity is more private, as well, our workers can feel the same. 

That’s all for now. (Shutter closes, walking)

Oh, yes, of course. We have women served by our workers in that room as well, of course. It’s quite popular, as I mentioned. Have you ever experienced a brothel before, sir?

Quite a few? I would hope so, considering you’ll be managing the rooms we’re looking at. The workers have been excited to meet you. 

Here’s our second room, sir. As you can see, it’s the gangbang room. Are you ready? (Giggle) Okay, here you are. 

(Shutter opens)

Oh my, look, sir. All those men, all working that one woman who is clearly enjoying herself quite a bit...

(She seems slightly turned on by this room, as the tone in her voice changes slightly)

Oh, this one is very popular. It’s quite popular for a women to...want such attention.

You thought the men were the clients? Oh, sir, don’t be silly. There is a room for that, but this one is so a woman can truly feel appreciated and pleasured as much as she wishes. When one, two, or even three is not enough, we strive to offer more. 

Watch as she moans, taking his cock in her mouth, while two others take her from behind, all the while those two others are kissing every part of her body, gently, yet passionately...marvellous. 

(She subtly begins feeling herself, becoming distracted by the view, before coming back to reality) 

Oh, goodness, sir, I apologize. I became distracted. I should not feel myself so. That is very inappropriate...

It’s okay? Oh, well, thank you. My previous manager was not comfortable with...displays such as that. I do admit I sometimes become distracted by our workers. Should we, um, move on?

There’s one more room I would like to show you, sir. We have a few between, we have the classic Office, the Classroom, the Cavern, the Dungeon, ...

Here we are. This is a specialty room. It’s mostly for roleplay – it’s far more expensive than our other rooms, mostly because of the amount of work involved. The room itself is changed to match the theme, along with the worker’s attire.

(Shutter opens)

Ah, a dragon. I do love these ones. This room is typically reserved for various specialty roleplay, and the amount of effort put in by our workers is quite intense. Watch—oh my, she’s riding him right now. Look at her go up, and down, pressing her clawed hand onto his chest, asserting her dominance. 

He is a common client; he absolutely loves our scalework and make-up. The scales seem very real, and the horns are well-crafted and sturdy. Do you see the scales shine in the light? They are quite reflective. Her tail is also very well made, and strong enough so that he may pull gently if he so pleases.

He’s also very well-mannered so we’re happy to do so—especially since he always pays up-front and happily tips our workers. 

And, this worker of ours is quite talented with her mouthwork. She’s definitely a top performer, and watching her work...is...exhilarating. She is quite vivacious, and our clients pay top dollar for the experience she provides. Oh, he’s finishing...oh my. All inside her...

Look at that smile, on both their faces. It’s always nice to see a happy ending. 

(She’s growing more turned on, and the listener is as well. But she’s trying to maintain her composure)

That’s enough for now. Here, let me bring you to your office, sir. 

Here we are. Very spacious, and my desk is right out here. If you need anything, anything at all—please let me know.

...are you allowed to visit as a customer? Why, of course. Those who work here and wish to partake are happily served as long as rules are followed, of course.

I know many of the workers are interested in meeting you. They do love enjoying a new member of Free Use. 

There is one stipulation I must go through you with, speaking of which. We do wish for our new management to partake with one of the workers, to get a feeling for the environment, and to understand the client’s perspective.

Is that something you’re comfortable with doing right now, sir?

Oh, lovely! I mean, I did see that the rooms enticed you. It was difficult for you to hide it. 

I wouldn’t be surprised if you chose one of the rooms we looked at, at least—well, the second room could also be a reverse gangbang room, or harem room, if necessary, of course. 

The Office room?

Usually new management choose the specialty room--is there a reason why you’ve chosen the Office?

Ah, to get the Office feel...I see. Of course, sir. I will arrange the ladies and gentlemen for you so you may choose whomever you please. 

(Pause, door closes)

Here you are, sir. Do you like what you see? 

(Footsteps)

She is quite popular. Well, they all are. Each individual has their own talents that wow our clients. 

You don’t seem entirely interested. Is something the matter?

M—me?

You wish to choose me?

Oh, sir, I—um, that hasn’t happened before.

Yes, I would love that! I mean, um, yes, that is acceptable. Secretaries are also trained in the work, in case we’re short-staffed. 

Off you go everyone, back to work please. 

Y—your office? Oh, yes sir. Of course. 

(Footsteps, door closing)

Okay, sir. As our name implies, you’re able to use me however you’d like. How would you um, like me?

Why am I nervous?

Um, well, I’ve never really had to...do this before.

I’ve never been asked. They always ask the higher up, more experienced workers. 

Oh, thank you for saying that.

No, don’t worry. I want to serve you. It’s my job, and you’ve been very nice today, so I’m more inclined. 

Oh, (giggle) my you’re strong. Are you...going to force me onto the desk?

It’s okay if you want to be a bit rough, sir.

Oh, under your desk? (Giggle) Don’t mind if I do...

I’ll just kneel down here, and crawl under...so if anyone comes in, they won’t know I’m here. 

(Zipper sounds) 

(Giggle) Oh my, sir...you’re far bigger than I expected.

I don’t think I’ll be able to fit it all in my mouth. But I’ll do my best for you, sir. 

(Clears throat) Okay, here I go.

Please sir. Please give me your cock. 

(She begins sucking his cock, moaning out as she does it. She says the following things between sucking sounds, to your leisure)

Am I doing a good job for you, sir? 

Is this the kind of service you want?

Your secretary sucking your cock, under your desk...

Do you want me to take it deeper for you? I’m free use, sir...use my mouth, my throat, all you need...

Yes, sir. Hold my hair...

I’ll be your good, free-use whore. 

(She takes him deeper, and she gags a little, and stops briefly)

Is this good, sir? How do you like my throat?

If someone comes in, you’ll have to keep going...

You’ll have to keep me quiet. We’re not supposed to be doing this in your office...

(She continues for a little longer, until a knock sounds out from the door and the door opens)

(Gasp, whispering) Fuck, someone’s coming in!

(Subtle, quieter blowjob sounds happen for a short bit)

(Whispering) If you want me to stop, then stop thrusting into my mouth.

(Whispering, giggling) Then shove it down make it so I can’t make noise.

(He pushes her head down, causing only the subtle sounds of gagging to happen from time to time, but she lays quiet, him still in her throat as long as she can, trying not to gasp for breath)

(Door closes once more. She shoots up from his cock, and gasps for breath, trying to recover from having it held for so long)

Oh my goodness, sir. That was...so hot...

Would you like me to lock your door so there’s no more interruptions?

They wait for you, sir. Not the other way around. Don’t worry.

(Door click)

Where would you like me?

On your desk? Oh, yes sir. Let me lie down, and lean my head off the desk, waiting for it.

(She lies down on his desk, head leaning off the edge, mouth waiting for his cock)

There you are. Use my mouth, sir. It’s yours!

(He begins to fuck her mouth, slowly at first, slowly working up speed. He breaks here and there so she can speak a little bit, and breathe)

Keep going sir! I want you to fuck my mouth. 

May I touch myself? (She moans more after this, as she fingers herself while she takes his cock)

Thank you...

Fuck my mouth sir!

Use my mouth, it’s yours!

I’m yours to use! Yes, keep going!

(He stops, and moves around to the other end of the desk where she fingers herself)

Sir, what’s wrong, what--oh! My pussy, yes, yes! Fuck my pussy sir! It’s yours, use me!

(She lets out an intense moan as he thrusts into her pussy, wet from the events earlier, and from touching herself)

Fuck me, sir...

Use my holes. 

I’m all yours. Anything you want, anything you need, your slutty secretary is at your beck and call.

Are you going to cum, sir?

Yes, yes! I want your cum. Please sir, cum...

I want it in my mouth. I don’t want...to make a mess...

Yes, sir. Thank you. Thank you! Keep fucking me; my mouth is ready for your load.

Oh, fuck! Yes, yes sir, I’ll get down on my knees...

Cum sir, cum! Cum down my throat. Let me taste your cum after you used me.

(He strokes for a moment, and cums into her mouth as she moans, taking each drop)

Mmm, sir you taste so good...

Thank you so much.

Was I a good secretary? I want to please you, and I hope that I did a good job.

The other workers will be so jealous of me. Thank you for choosing me, sir, I loved it. It felt so nice, having you tell me how you wanted me...

Is there...anything else I can do for you?

Okay. I’ll be out at my desk, and if you need me for anything...annnnything, don’t hesitate to ask.

(Giggle) Yes sir. I do want you to use me. Just let me know when you’re ready...

Once again, welcome to Free Use Incorporated! I hope you’re learning a lot of *useful* things on your first day.

(Tasting, enjoyment sounds as she reminisces about his cum) 

I know I am.

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
